midori starves herself
by turtlemaniac
Summary: why is midori suddenly wearing looser clothes? why is she fainting? why is she in pain? raph knows and splinter will find out the answers somehow


**Midori starves herself when raph says she is fat**

one day when Midori was in her room her brother raph walked in and said "hey Midori i thought you were a whale" and Midori said "what do you mean raph?" and raph said "you're so fat you look like a whale lose some weight and you might not be" then he left so Midori started to eat less as she didnt want raph calling her fat again. 2months later Midori was half her original weight but one day she said to raph "do i look less like a whale now?" and raph said "no you're still pretty fat Midori the beached whale" so Midori kept trying to lose weight but a week later splinter took her to his room and said "Midori you look like you have lost weight recently" and Midori said "no i havent" then she left and went to her room but that night raph came in and hit her in the ribs and it hurt her so she stayed in her bed for a while longer the next morning and when she got up she picked a baggier shirt so her ribs didnt show as much.

1month later Midori was very skinny but her family couldnt see it as she was keeping it well hidden but she was covered in bruises that raph had given her when Midori was in her room one morning raph walked in and said "Midori i want to fuck you now you dont look like a beached whale anymore" then Midori said "no i dont want to fuck you raph" but raph wanted sex so he pulled Midoris clothes off of her and raped her then he left. when Midori went down that afternoon splinter said "Midori i want to have a word with you about your lifestyle recently" so Midori went to his room and when they were both sat down Midori said "what is this about dad?" and splinter said "you have not been eating a lot recently Midori are you alright?" and Midori said "i'm fine dad i've just been fuller on less recently" then splinter said "ok you may go Midori" so Midori got up to leave but she was very weak and she collapsed so splinter ran to her and she said "i'm ok dad i just tripped over my feet" then splinter helped her up but Midori was in pain with her chest where raph had been hitting her so she fell into splinters arms and he said "Midori let me help you to the bed so you can sit down for a minute" so Midori let him help her as she was very weak and needed to sit down and once she was on the bed she said "thank you dad i dont know what happened just then" and splinter said "it is ok Midori i did notice you did not eat a lot maybe you have low sugar levels" but then Midori fainted as she was in a lot of pain.

when splinter saw Midori faint he put her in his bed properly then he saw she was shivering so he pulled the covers up but they were stuck on one side so only one side pulled up and her shirt moved up and he saw her ribs and all the bruises on her chest so he gasped and said "oh Midori why have you done this to yourself?" then he covered her up properly and waited for her to wake up. when Midori woke up hours later she said "dad i'm sorry did i fall asleep?" and splinter said "no you fainted but when i was covering you up i saw your chest" and Midori said "i'm sorry dad i didnt want you to see" then splinter said "but my child i can see all your ribs and those bruises look really bad" and Midori said "i dont want to talk about it dad" then splinter said "but my child i can help stop whoever is hitting you from doing it" then Midori said "it's raph dad he's been hitting me for weeks and he said i looked like a whale so i started to lose weight because i know he's right" and splinter said "he is not you are too skinny please let me help you" and Midori said "ok thank you dad i believe you more than raph" then splinter said "ok we will go down and get you something to eat" then he helped Midori up but the bruise she had received that morning was big and it hurt so she said "i cant dad it hurts" and splinter said "what hurts my daughter?" and Midori said "my chest where raph hit me today" so splinter laid Midori back in the bed and he said "Midori i need to tell donatello he can help with your chest" and Midori said "no i dont want anyone else to know please dad" but then she fainted again so splinter put the covers back over her.

once splinter had covered her up he went to donny and woke him up then donny said "dad what do you want? its 3am i've only been asleep for two hours" and splinter said "it is your sister something is wrong with her" and donny said "is she hurt?" then splinter said "no but she is very cold and she is in pain" then donny said "i'll come see her where is she?" and splinter said "my room" so they went to splinters room and when he saw Midori under the covers he thought she looked fine but then splinter went to Midori and woke her up then he said "Midori i have got donatello can he examine you?" and Midori said "no i dont need him to look at me dad i'm fine" but then she felt pain in her chest again so she gasped in pain and rubbed at her chest so donny said "Midori please let me look i can help with the pain" and Midori said "no i'm fine" then she went to her room as she had a bit of energy.

a week later splinter went to see Midori as he hadnt seen her for a few days but Midori was too weak to do much and she had been sick a lot as well so when splinter got to Midori's door he knocked and said "Midori come here please we all want to talk to you" and Midori said "i cant dad can you come in please" so splinter walked in and Midori was laid on her bed so he said "Midori are you alright?" and Midori said "i'm cold dad and my chest hurts please help me" so splinter covered her up and said "i need to get donatello he is the only one who can help with your chest" and Midori said "ok get donny please hurry dad" so splinter ran to the living room and said "donatello will you help Midori please it is the same problem as last week but she will let you help her" so they both ran to Midori and she said "donny i'm pregnant i'm sorry if i hurt my baby" then donny said "ok Midori let's worry about you first" so splinter said "Midori please show him your chest and let him help you" so Midori moved her shirt up a bit but then her chest pains came back so she gasped in pain again and then she fainted.

when midori was lying down having fainted donny lifted her shirt up and when he saw her he said "oh dad when did you find out about this?" and splinter said "last week i tried to make her tell you but she would not can you help her?" and donny said "yeah i can put her on a high calorie drip but she needs to eat and help herself" then splinter said "i will make her but what about the bruises?" and donny said "i'll assess those when she wakes up" just then Midori said "hey dad how am i then?" and splinter said "you need to eat Midori but you will be fine" then donny said "ok Midori i'm going to look at those bruises now tell me if it hurts" so Midori did and when he was finished he said "ok Midori they arent too bad but that last one has gone to your lung and that's why it's so painful" and Midori said "thank you donny" then donny went and got the drip and put it in Midori's hand then he left and splinter said "Midori will you please eat for me" and Midori said "no dad i'm going to be even fatter now that i'm pregnant so i'll need to lose more weight" and splinter said "no you need to gain weight Midori for the baby it will die of you continue like this" and Midori said "i never knew that dad i'll eat for the baby" then splinter went down and got her some food then she sat and ate it and fell asleep.

when Midori was 3months pregnant she was lying down and splinter weighed her then he said "you are gaining weight slowly Midori at this rate you will be back to normal in time for the birth" but then Midori felt a pain in her womb so she said "dad help me something's happening with the baby i'm in a bit of pain" so splinter got donny and once he had examined her he said "Midori i'm sorry you lost the baby your body couldnt give it enough nutrients to survive" and Midori said "so this is my fault for being so thin?" and donny said "that did contribute a little bit" then Midori fell asleep again as she was shocked at the loss of her child. 6months later Midori was back to her ideal weight so splinter said "Midori you need to stay as you are because you are perfect as you are now" and Midori said "thanks dad that makes me feel better about myself" then she went back to her room and then raph walked in and said "back to being a beached whale again Midori?" and Midori said "i look perfect as i am so leave me alone" but then raph walked up to Midori and raped her again then Midori laid in her room crying and he left.

2h later splinter wanted to see how Midori was doing so he went to her room and heard her crying so he walked in and said "Midori are you ok?" and Midori said "no dad raph raped me a few hours ago" then splinter said "oh it will be alright Midori i will help" and Midori said "thank you dad" then Midori fell asleep so splinter watched over her. 1week later Midori woke up feeling sick so she stayed in her pyjamas when she went for breakfast and once she had eaten splinter said "go get dressed now Midori we need to go do a survey of the area near the house" but then Midori felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet then when she opened the door she saw splinter and he said "Midori you you should not run off like that when i am talking to you" then Midori looked at him and said "i'm sorry dad i wont do it again" then splinter saw Midori looked pale so he said "Midori do you feel alright?" and Midori said "no i feel a little ill but i'll go get ready" then splinter said "you will do no such thing you will stay here and rest today and i will keep an eye on you" and Midori said "what about the survey?" and splinter said "your brothers can go and do that" so then splinter helped Midori back down to the living room and when she was sat down he said "boys you must go out and do the survey for me i need to look after your sister she feels a bit ill" so they all left and Midori said "thank you dad" then splinter got a spare duvet and put it over Midori then she laid down with her head on splinter and fell asleep.

when midori woke up 5h later splinter said "Midori why dont we go to the med lab and see if we can find a cause for your illness?" and Midori said "ok dad" so he helped her to walk to the med lab and when she was sat on a bed she told him her symptoms and once splinter had looked in the medical books he said "Midori i think you are pregnant again after raphael raped you last week" and Midori said "no i dont want a rape baby" and splinter said "Midori you need to have it we have no way to get rid of it you do not need to care for it once it has been born i will do that" and Midori said "ok thank you dad i'll do that" then she went to her room and fell asleep.

by the time Midori was 3months pregnant she wanted to keep the baby so splinter had said he would help her as much as she needed him and when Midori had her scan donny said "it's fine Midori look there it is" then he showed her the screen and Midori said "it looks perfect dad" and splinter said "yes it does" then Midori went and told the rest of her brothers and went for a rest as she was tired and her back hurt because of the baby. when Midori had her 6month scan donny said "you're having a daughter Midori congrats sis" then Midori said "thank you donny but lets not celebrate until she's born anything could still go wrong" and donny said "true a wise idea Midori" then Midori went and told splinter and he said "oh that is good Midori you will know what it is to have a daughter of your own and i will have a granddaughter to dote on as well as you" then Midori went for a rest.

when it was time for Midori to give birth to her daughter she went to donny and he said "well there are only two options you can have her naturally or i can do a caesarean" and Midori said "but i dont want to give birth to her it's too painful and i want to be able to care for her as soon as she's born isnt there a third option?" and donny said "there is but i wont do it it's too complicated" and Midori said "what is it?" and donny said "someone puts a hand up your vagina and pulls the baby out of you but i wont do it i have no experiance only dad does" so Midori went to splinter and said "dad i've been thinking about what donny said were my options for the baby's birth" and splinter said "yes he told me all the options as well i have experiance in the third option" and Midori said "i was hoping you could do that for me dad because i dont want a natural birth because it would be too painful but i want to be able to care for her as soon as she's born so i want to take that option will you do it for me?" and splinter said "yes i will but we need to go to the lab i will do it today for you" and Midori said "thank you dad" then they went to the lab and splinter said "donatello i will do Midori's chosen option for her will you stay and hold her hand please?" and donny said "yeah i will dad" so Midori laid on a bed and when she had her bottom half naked and she was holding donny's hand splinter said "ok Midori i am going to start now" then he slid a gloved hand into her and Midori said "ow dad that hurt" and splinter said "why dont you have some gas and air Midori it will help for a while" so Midori took a few breaths of the gas and air then splinter started again and when he had a hold of the baby he pulled on it and Midori said "oh will she be long dad?" and splinter said "no only a minute" then he pulled again and the baby slid out painlessly and she cried then Midori took hold of her baby when she was wrapped in a blanket and said "i'll call her daniella" and splinter said "well done my daughter she is fine and looks normal" then Midori went to her room and fell asleep.

**the end**


End file.
